Inuyasha meets fairy tail
by Arrow's fears
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang same as natsu and the gang were walking to the forest when they suddenly meet what will happen?
1. MEETING

Hi guys im back with another fic this time its a fairy tail and inuyasha crossover! p.S natsu lucy erza happy gray and ...Mirajane shes in the group too! i dont watch fairy tail very much so i dont know who is the blue little girl there in inuyashas time naraku is defeated they were just having a walk…. Okay start

Disclaimer:never owned them! hiro mashima and rumuko takahashi does

NEW FRIENDS

Chapter 1 meeting them

Inuyasha POV

Sit Boy! 19x yelled an Angry kagome wha-td you d-o tha-t f-o-r ka-go-me?!said inuyasha flat deep in the ground its not his fault his an idiot and not being considerate of the food kagome made said miruko sighing uh huh agreed shippo hey i heard that! yelled inuyasha still flat on the ground

Fairytales POV

huh did you hear that? asked happy yeah it was like something like a boulder just fell to the ground said lucy scared crybaby? teased gray grrr! i am not scared! grrr! yelled natsu angrily erza looked at them angrily only to see them doing the "dance" of pretending that they were getting along this place is weird said happy

Normal POV

Oh look theres some people! said mirajane ( the person mirajane is talking about is inuyasha and the gang) huh? said inuyasha i smell some unfamiliar people approaching! stay back guys! these are some pretty weird people taught lucy who are you and why do you smell different?! said inuyasha preparing to draw out his tetsusaiga/tessaiga relax inuyasha said kagome lets get to know them first! before you start attacking them. are you guys bad or good said natsu uh were good guys said sango uncomftrably then suddenly Miruko caught sight of Erza and lucy my my ! said miruko touching their butts ahh! yelped erza and lucy STOP IT YOU PERVERT! I ALREADY HAD TO DEAL WITH A LOT OF PERVERTS WHILE WE WERE FIGHTING! screamed lucy umm so by the way guys im Kagome and this is Miruko sango Shippo Miruko and inuyasha oh and you girls you better get far away from Miruko hes a big pervert! hey! said Miruko and you are? well im lucy and this is natsu Happy Gray Mirajane and erza huh Cat ears ? Natsu taught staring at InuYasha uh hey inuyasha are you a Human Or raised by some kind of cat?! said natsu GRR WHY YOU IM NOT A CAT! YELLED INUYASHA then what are you said natsu amused Umm Inuyasha is a half human and half Dog demon said shippo grr whyd you have to tell them that?! said Inuyasha ok guys let settle this with getting to know each other ok? kagoe asked uh sure agreed Gray

hows That? hope you like it ! its my first crossover So please bear with my unproffesionalness see you next Chapter! R&R :)


	2. show off

Hi! its me ramen! here the next chapter hope you enjoy this one

Disclaimer: did you read the first chapter?! I NEVER OWN THEM! :D

they have a bit of tension here but yeah i the end it all works out

Chapter 2

So you guys use magic? asked shippo yes we do said natsu hey

thats a pretty weak looking sword said erza to inuyasha grrrr why

you ill show you how powerful my sword is! yelled inuyasha WIND

SCAR!whoa! gasped the whole fairytail team pretty impressive

said erza but is that the limit of such a big sword? she asked you

havent seen half of it! MEIDO ZANGETSUHA! and a large almost

circle shaped meido appeared whoa so where does it go asked

happy it goes to hell ... in some sort of way said Kagome

Whoa! so your useless when you dont have the sword said gray

Shut up! i still have a weapon its my claws well how powerful is that

catdog? said gray grrrr grrrrrrrr ill show you! Ironreaver soul stealer!

he shouted and it cut the tree Blades of blood! blades of blood

came out from his claws pretty impresive said gray now time to

show what you cand do? said inuyasha teasingly Oh ill show you!

said gray And then they started Fighting these guys are pretty much

like natsu and gray.. taught lucy and then suddenly ice make! ...

whats the name of your sword again? asked Gray

tetsusaiga/tesseiga said miruko while staring at mirajane and the

other girls (i dont know how to do that pharagraph thing so ill make it

randomly)

ok then Ice make tetsusaiga! shouted gray as a small thin sword

came out WHAT THE?! said inuyasha hah thats not even

tetsusaiga! mocked inuyasha fine then said Erza ive decided we

should have a duel tomorrow at noon meet us here for now we will

return wait! said Kagome what? said erza Only inuYasha? asked

Kagome so whatll we do? hmmm said erza u can go fight If you can...

SAid erza as the group turned away and disapeared in the darkness

i never really taught of posting this here i always taught i could never

but yeah it wasnt that hard to post after all! ok the next ones gonna be

a big fight! Team Natsu VS. Team InuYasha ! who will win?! get your

votes ready :D wait how do you make a poll? teach me im new

here!


	3. Battle! part 1

hi took me long to update sorry or not to those who 'hated' my story so yeah on with the story Disclaimer: Obvious im not japanese...  
part 1 only _

"damn! when will they ever get here?!" said inuyasha while tapping his foot imaptiently "Calm down Inuyasha" said sango " Why should i calm down?! maybe theyre just scared cuz were too powerful" said inuyasha in a mockingly tone " Sangos right Inuyasha at least we have some time to relax and prepare" said miruko as his hand wandering through Sangos butt Sango slapped him just in time

" Hey! called " out natsu while waving his hand as the rest of the team came along "theyre they are get ready" said Kagome preparing her bows and arrows

" you can just give up now dog cat!" said gray "guys guys we all know that this is not a real competition we just wanna test each other's skills"said lucy '  
"ok everyone choose your enemy!" said Erza Inuyasha chose Natsu Gray chose miruko Sango chose Erza and Kagome chose Lucy while Happy, kirrara and shippo just sat down and watched them

"Rules:the team who deafeated most or all of their uhh temporary enemies wins remember NO KILLING first one up Is Natsu VS. InuYasha! And begin" said happy waving a flag he got out of nowhere

" ill toast you to a crisp!" yelled natsu "hah! lets see about that!" said inuyasha in a really snobbish way "fire dragons... ROAR!" a blast of flames came out from his mouth knocking inuyasha to a tree "what?! it didnt burn you?!" said natsu Eyes wide " you just figured that out now? my clothes are made from the fire rat wich means that nothing can burn me!" "whoa and theres a fire rat here too! is it as big as a Fire dragon?" said natsu still eyes wide "what the hell are you talking about?!" said iuyasha annoyed " just get on with the battle!" yelled kagome from the other side

"fine then! Wind Scar!" a blast of powerful energy hit natsu knocking him to the ground " a little something like that can't defeat me!" said natsu " fire dragons Iron fist!" it hit inuyasha on the chest 


	4. Battle! part 2

Hi! im back with part 2 of the story! seriously i dont know when the story will end but when school is coming updates are gonna be longer and i focusing on another two stories please brain shut up now for new stories ahhhh! any way on with the story!

Disclaimer: Quit IT!  
_

flashback: "fire dragons iron fist!" as it hit Inuyasha on the chest end of Flash back

"hah!" said inuyasha while holding his chest " Meido Zanget-!" inuyasha began but then suddenly "stop inuyasha! youll kill him! if you do that!" yelled Miruko from the other side "hn... fine then Adamant Barrage!" yelled inuyasha "hmm? ahhh! Fire dragons roar!" Natsu screamed trying to melt the diamonds that were heading straight twards him like knives but it had no effect.

"ahhhhh!" Natsu was still screaming while dodging the knife like diamionds as it hit the wall then suddenley without noticing one of the diamonds went through his vest pinning him to the wall "and 5..4..3..2..1! and Inuyasha wins!" YYEESSS!" yelled out inuyasha while jumping up and down The whole audience wcame to him "now calm down inuyasha" said kagome trying to stop the shouting and jumping Hanyou.

"ok next up is Erza vs. Sango!" said happy flying up above

and then there came erza and sango from Opposite sides..

wahhhhh its too short i know i know 2 things 1. im too lazy to type all 2.i cant decide who will win so please review me whos gonna win Erza or sango thanx 


	5. It's raining woman the interuption

Hi so i decided to add sessh and uhh Juvia so dont get mad ok?  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer _

"Ready Se-" Began Happy but then suddenly "Gray Sama!" yelled a familiar voice gray froze every body looked at him then they turned to the two silohettes of people approaching them one was walking slowly and the other one was running.

"gray sama youre here! this man offered me to come with him!" Said juvia Inuyasha and Gray froze inuyasha froze beacause why on earth would his brother offer help to a mere human ?! he wasnt sure if she was a human but she had no scent of a yokai and Gray froze cause how on earth did this man know where he was?!

" hey Sesshomaru looks like youre helping humans now huh?" inuyasha snickered "shut up or you'll die" said sesshomaru with a voice of no expression " Who on earth is this Guy?! hes creepy" yelled Natsu while staring at sesshomaru "uh he's uhh Inuyashas brother" Kagome said quickly Sesshomaru just frowned

"he's pretty cute" said Erza sudenly jellal came out of nowhere and pouted Erza suddenely noticed "hmm? huh?! ahhh! jellal youre here i didnt mean it promise i said hes fluffy thing was cute not him Promise!" yelled erza while blushing furiously jellal then stood up and smiled

then suddenley it started raining " Juvia is sorry im just crying beacause i saw my beloveed Gray sama!" exclaimed juvia "what how i dont get it? " said sango confused " juvia is a phatom mage well she controls the rain even her body is made out of rain so if she cries well then it rains pretty much explains that" said lucy Juvia just nodded then suddenley Miruko came to juvia and headed for her butt "kyahh!" Juvia slapped him so hard that it sent miruko flying

"you should teach me hw to slap like that i deal with him every day" exclaimed sango juvia just smiled and noticed gray's expression of jelousy while miruko was heading for her butt then suddenely her eyes turned to a heart shape in an instant " Kyahh! Gray sama was jealous!" screamed juvia "I was not! " " Gray sama dont deny it!"

Seshomaru just stared and muttered " disgusting " before heading of to leave nobody noticed as he started to walk way.

" i promise ill continue the fight of erza and sango next chapter PROMISE!

Miroku; why did u send me flying?  
Inuyashasramen: i dunno you were too much of butt touching for the day now leave i have business miruko: what is it ? Inuyashasramen: eating ramen Inuyasha and naruto: GIMME!  
Inuyashas ramen: NO inuyasha and Naruto: T^T why?! 


	6. Two strong women

HII! im back for chapta! 5 im so sorry i havent updated and promise i need spelling check cuz im always in a rush but never in school! I have u know that i have the most perfect grammar and spelling at school except here of course -o- anyway THE STORY!  
-

" huh wheres Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome "probably walked off cuz he cant stand a little fight " said Inuyasha "Now where were we?" said Erza Sango then walked ked of to change her clothes with Miruko tied to a tree with a blind fold Sango then later came out wearing her pink and black demon slayers suit "its been a while now since i wore this!" said Sango happily wich she then now untied Miruko's blind fold and rope "my my Sango your butt outstands! when you wear this you should where it more often" Said Miruko "Shaddup!" Said Sango slapping him Lucy and the others were just wide eyed

"Oh dont worry Miruko has always been like that! " said Kagome Juvia was now drooling "ahhhhh if Gray sama did that to Juvia!" Juvia was now in her own Gray Sama world "cut that out!" Shouted Gray Mirajane was smiling "that reminds me where's Wendy anyway?" said Mirajane "oh she was with Chelia she was supposed to leave Charle with us but then Charle decided to go with wendy and Chelia!" Happy was now overreacting and he was also crying "well what are you waiting for ? lets fight!" said Sango Erza nodded

" Remember the rules! now ready set GO!" said happy waving the flag Erza requiped into her seduction armor "what the Erza dont use that!" yelled Gray "fine " said Erza and changed into her heavens Wheel armor "woah!" gasped Sango " how can she do that?!" yelled Kagome in awe "Requip magic said Happy" "this is gonna be a tough fight " tought Sango as she called for Kirrara who then transformed in her larger size Sango rode Kirrara's back and yelled "HIRAIKOTSU!" it hit Erza on the arm but it seemed that she never felt it Erza then used Circle sword while Sango was flying with kirrara she was impressed that Sango was able to dodge it "Miroku ! lend me your staff!" yelled Sango wich then Miruko obeyed throwing his staff up in the air for her to catch Sango then combined his staff with her Hiraikotsu then flung it in the air causing Erza to fall back down the ground erza without words used Trinity sword and started slashing at Sango while Sango was dodging the sword with her Hirakotsu as a shield " Erza! please be care ful in not killing her!" yelled mirajane cheerily although you can see a bit of worry in her voice bu then Erza used circle sword again wich happened to take away her Hiraikotsu to the ground

Erza was about to use another of her swords when sango used her hidden weapon under her wrist Erza was impressed at the convinience of her suit bt still kept on going with Erza's Skillfull swordmanship and Sangos skillful knife hand combat (dont know what thats called) everyone watched in amazement as the two powerful women were fighting they were speechless Sango the retreated her knife back to her wrist and pulled out a thin yet sharp and strong sword now the two women were fighting with swords until "Times up!" yelled happy "its a tie!" "that was so uncool" said Natsu "its ok" said Juvia and Mirajane the two women then fell to the ground "that battle was tiresome dont you think?" asked Sango "it was Now to restore my energy with strawberry cake!" said Erza with cat eyes "uhhh Erza i hate to tell this to you but there are no shops here that sells cake only rice cake " said Gray erza was about to kill gray when Jellal came and gave Erza cake Erza had heart eyes not beacause of Jallal but beacause of the cake "that reminds me im starving! " said natsu and happy " well then lets go back to the hut! mind to join?" kagome asked everyone agreed and set off to the village.  
-

AND Done! the longest thing i ever wrote! OMG its long well for me it is so yeahi know wendy now and on the next next chapter its Gray vsw. Miruko now please wait! 


End file.
